Icy Shadows 8: Gog and Magog
Icy Shadows 8: Gog and Magog is the eighth game of the Icy Shadow Series. Here, we learn why Dr. Gavin acted so maliciously in the previous Icy Shadow games. Plot After Blake Von Jaeger is put in the Lake of Fire which Isabella made, he meets Gog and Magog. There, he plans to deceive the four corners of Kepler-777 with them, to which they accept. They form an alliance with Blake, and plan to execute their plan. Meanwhile, Dr. Gavin is back, and he is not too happy about what the DX-Clan did to him. Gog then calls him and tells him that he is no longer of use to Blake Von Jaeger due to multiple failures. Wanting payback for what the DX-Clan did to him that cost him his job, he then infiltrates the DX Fortress in order to take his revenge on Void 4 and his allies. Corinne returns and warns the DX-Clan that Dr. Gavin may have a hidden past, possibly that Gavin was manipulated and that he is antagonizing the wrong group of people. Meanwhile, at a military base on the first island, Gavin then seizes it and uses its exact his revenge. However, Void 4 and Bella Donna then trick the robot into attacking itself, causing it to blow up into a million pieces. Dr. Gavin then takes a knife and lunges it towards the two of them. However, they do nothing, causing him to think that they know Wu Wei. Void 4 then plans to throw Gavin into the fiery lake, but Bella Donna rebukes his decision, saying that "it's not good to defeat a fire monster by feeding it more fire." Hearing Bella Donna's advice, he calms down and asks Dr. Gavin to tell him about his past and why he antagonized them since Icy Shadows 4. Gavin then shows them a video of his childhood that could explain his motives, however, Bella Donna says it's not fun to have just the three of them watching together, so she calls DX-4, Marisol, and the Deadly Nightshade Hunters over for a movie. Upon watching the movie, they then discover why Gavin is the way he is right now. Gavin then tells them his family has major issues when compared to an ideal family. He told them that when his father was 30, his father was bullied at work. He then told them that ever since his father was bullied at work, he wanted to make the bullies pay and that's when Blake came. His father then killed the bullies, and everything went worse from there. Gavin then told all of them that the video was not a movie, but of his dark childhood memories. He then asks Void 4 for forgiveness, to which the latter says yes. Dr. Gavin is arrested for his actions. Void 4 then asks Gavin if that was before Blake made the Heartless Kings, and he nods his head. Gavin then asks Void 4 to take him to an area where . After changing into his regular clothes, he then asks Void 4 to give him his uniform. Gavin then tells Void 4 that this uniform was what Blake Von Jaeger gave him after he ran away from home due to his father beating up his mother and that he was looking for a job to raise himself. Void 4 then takes out a match and warns people in the area to get to safety first. After the people were safe, he then burns Gavin's uniform, signifying a change in his cold heart. In jail on the first island, Gavin feels lonely until a corrections officer comes in to comfort him. This person hands Dr. Gavin a Bible. Gavin is skeptical at first, and the corrections officer tells him to attend his Bible classes, to which he does. Gavin then receives a call from Void 4, telling him that his black ilk has possessed his father, with DX-4 revealing that the black ilk came from Gog detaching his right arm. Bella Donna hears a strange voice, someone yelling out the name Thaddeus. Not knowing who the voice belong to, she and Gavin go to the voice after Void 4 approves the request. Blake then tells Magog to revive NV to serve under him. In the end, the DX-Clan defeats the final Ambush Creeper, who is revealed to be the new general after the defeat of the Spooks. In a post credits scene, Dr. Gavin then tells the Dx-Clan about Gog and Magog. Category:Icy Shadows series